Manipulation of large data sets can be problematic. When dealing with large amounts of information, processing times can be slow.
Thus, in big data environments, it may be impractical to rapidly analyze large numbers of database records in a short amount of time to reach a decision. However, service level agreements may require that a decision be reached rapidly. In some instances, this means that a system can be faced with the choice of either making a quick determination with low levels of information (with possible high levels of inaccuracy), or taking a longer amount of time to make a determination (with a greater degree of confidence, but affecting performance to a possibly unacceptably level).